New school, new vampires Wait! Vampires!
by Sapphire Encrusted Locket
Summary: Hinamori Amu was destined to be dragged into their world. But a certain blue-haired cat and his twin will do anything to protect her, because this was THEIR destiny too!
1. New School, New boy

Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so please be nice! I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters apart from Yuuki & Rina!)

Quick note: Ages~

Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, Utua, Kukai, Yuuki, Rina, Ikuto & his mates= 16 (yup everyone is 16! that means they mostly take the same classes!)

Chapter one:

~Normal POV~

Hinamori Amu was peacefully sleeping until she was woken with a loud shout, "Amu-chan your going to be late for your first day at school! It's eight'o'clock already get a move on!"

~Amu's POV~

Crap. School started in 30 minutes and I was sleeping! I quickly ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and combed my long pink hair which stops at my thighs, I held it back with an old black heart bourette, I hurried back to my room and yanked on my uniform as I headed to the door. I ran all the way too school. As soon as I reached the gates the late bell went. Great, I thought to myself, Late on the first day. I decided there was no point in rushing because I was already late, so as I slouched to class as I took awhile to explore the school. It was huge! And we must have some good artists in this school because all their work was on display!

~Normal POV~

"whoah..." Amu said under her breath.

She was to busy looking at the paintings to notice that she had walked straight into somebody.

"Gomen! Please forgive me I wasn't looking, I'm so sorry!"

Amu looked up as her vision returned clearly to see she had actually walked into a column.  
What the hell? I just hope nobody was watching, I'd look a right retard! Amu scrambled to her feet, brushed down and adjusted her bourette, everything was in perfect order.

"Ya'know if you walk around talking to yourself people will think your crazy." An unknown voice suddenly piped up.

Amu spun round for her eyes to meet a young boy around her age staring at her with alluring sapphire eyes, midnight blue hair and a smirk glued to his face.

"Who are you?" Amu asked coldly.

"You don't know who I am huh.... Freshmen. I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and you would be?..."

"Amu, Hinamori Amu." She replied in her cool'n'spicy tone. (HaHa! like James bond! XD)

"I do hope you know we are thirty minutes late for class." Ikuto stated in monotone.

"Oh crap! No this isn't happening! This is the worst!" the pinkette blurted.

Ikuto just tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.  
What is with this girl? But she is kinda cute, maybe it'd be fun to toy with her a bit, she looks like the type to retaliate...

"Ne, how 'bout you just skip class and come with me? I know the school quite well..."

Amu didn't see any point in arguing and no point in going to classes so she flatly agreed.  
She ran to Ikuto's side and followed shortly next to him. The silence was getting rather irritating so Ikuto broke the ice.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself, _Amu_." Amu just seemed to role off his tounge.

"Err... W-well I-I just graduated f-from middle s-school. Damn stutter! Amu mentally scolded herself. "I l-live with my p-parents and little sister Ami and w-well, that's about it r-really..."

"Your not that interesting I see... Well at least your cute or else I wouldn't be anywhere near you right about now." Ikuto teased as he leaned closer to Amu's ear. His voice was husky. She turned fifteen shades of red, Ikuto didn't notice so she was okay... For now...

Suddenly a loud, sqeeky voice practically screamed, "Ikutooooooooooooo-koi!!!"

Dun Dun Duuuuun!!!! Who is this girl???? I won't put up the next chapter until I get 2+ reveiws!!!! (I know... I'ts not a lot but hey!)

^.^


	2. Ikuto's Twin & Girlfriend

_**CHAPTER TWO-----IKUTO'S TWIN & GIRLFRIEND**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Ikuto-kooooooooooiiii!!!" The squeaky voice grew closer, as Amu saw a young blonde rush round the corner, at full pelt. Suddenly she froze infront of Amu and Ikuto. Amu now saw she had gorgeous sincere lime-green eyes, and blonde hair which was permed perfectly and rested on her shoulders. she was taller than Amu, but only by a mili-metre.

"Ikuto-Koi, who is this strange-haired girl your talking to?" The girl inquired, staring intently at Amu.

"Hey! A: I have a name, that would be Hinamori Amu, B: My hair isn't strange, it's unique, and C: do you mind not screaming so loud? Your making my ears bleed." Amu said harshly as she fumed.

Ikuto tried to muffle his laughter with his hands, but it was to hard, he suddenly burst out laughing at the two girls, and fell to the floor clenching his stomach. The two girls swivelled around on their heels and gave Ikuto a deadly glare. Guessing this was his cue, Ikuto jumped to his feet, cleared his throat and spoke...

"Rina, this is Amu, She is new here so don't be too harsh, 'kay?" Ikuto spoke to her as though she was a kid, ruffling her hair with one hand.

"Hai Ikuto-Koi! Just don't go flirting with her okay?" She happily skipped off being reassured by her boyfriend that he was not flirting with Hinamori Amu.

"What the hell?" Amu stood, bewilderement in her eyes.

"That, Amu, is Hyuuga Rina, my girlfriend. We've been together a few weeks now, but I don't like the way she is over-protective. Sometimes I wish she never were my girlfriend."

Ikuto stated.

"So what are you? The school idol or something?" Amu asked out of the blue.

"You could say that, and so would everyone else." Ikuto announced, as he gave Amu a smug grin. "Hey, it's art next, your in my class, so follow me."

Amu enjoyed art, as she was an amazing artist herself. Amu obeyed and followed closely behind him. Once they had reached class Ikuto sat down in his seat as Amu was being introduced by Nikadou-sensei.

"You may take the empty space next to Yuuki. Raise your hand Yuuki." Nikadou-sensei said sweetly.

A hand rose from the babble of students, Amu followed the hand down to the owner, who had Azure eyes, strangely the same as Ikuto's, and long hair about the same length as Amu's which was also strangely, the same colour as Ikuto's. Amu slowly found her way to the desk, pulled out her art supplies as the lesson took place, the students were free to draw whatever they wished, so Amu set to work and drew a robin, just like the one outside the window she sat next to. As she finished she admired her work, not noticing a cold presence leaning beside her. Amu spun round as her eyes became locked with another's.

"Ikuto? What are you doi----Hey! Get away from me! Your too close!!!"

The figure stood back to reveal it wasn't Ikuto afterall, It was the Yuuki girl.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I got confused, it's just you look so much alike Ikuto..." Amu smiled an apologetic smile.

"It's ok... I get that alot, I mean we are twins after all... Anyways my name is Tsukiyomi Yuuki. Pleased too meet you." Her presence really is cold, so is Ikuto's.... Amu thought to herself, as she introduced herself in reply to Yuuki.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sooooooooooo......... What do you guy's think? Chapter two is up in the same day! And Ikuto has a twin! heheheh I'll update soon so keep on the look out! Also i opologise if the chapters aren't very long, so i'll try my best to make them longer next time.

Extra's:

Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. I am in no way connected to the owner. I only own the characters Yuuki & Rina

Next chapter: 5th May

Please R&R!


	3. New Enemy

_**CHAPTER THREE-----NEW FRIENDS**_

**Normal P.O.V**

Her first day at school had been shorter than Amu had expected but all the more interesting, she had befreinded the most popular boy in school and his twin, so making new friends was at the bottom of Amu's worry list. She brushed her rosy pink thigh-length hair into a low ponytail as she climbed into bed, the thoughts of the day rushing through her head. She was extremely tired, so it wasn't long before Amu drifted into her sweet dreams.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

_She's so peaceful when she sleeps... Gah! I sound like a pervet! Wait, pervet is my middle name! hahaha! But, I feel so guilty only knowing her for one day and already I'm visiting her...She...She can't be....the one they talked about...can she?_

"Ikuto! stop drooling and get your sorry butt over here now!, i'm parched!"

_Damn sisters... So now here I am tailing behind my god-for-saken sisters Utau and Yuuki, to go feed on our next victim...Sheer joy._

"See you tomorrow...Amu..."

**Amu's P.O.V~~~The next day**

It was early, so I decided not to rush to school. Today I was wearing White drainpipes, Blue flats, A blue spaghetti-strap tank-top, a white shrug-cardigan and a few blue bangles. I tied my hair in a long low ponytail with a silk blue ribbon. I suddenly shuddered, and became aware of the cold aura behind me. I spun round to see Ikuto and Yuuki staring blankly at me with emotionless expressions. _Wow...They really are twins..._

**Normal P.O.V**

"Yo." The two said in unision to a still pondering Amu.

"Oh! Hi guys! How long have you been following me?" Amu asked paitently

"We weren't following you, you just walked infront of us." Yuuki said flatly.

_DEFIANTLY TWINS!!! _Amu though, a vain bursting in the side of her head.

"Are we going to get on or shall we leave you behind?" Ikuto said.

"Coming!" Said Amu happily as she walked in between the two, smiling warmly.

**Someone's P.O.V**

"They're getting close to her! That's it, gain her trust, then she is in the palm of our hands!

Mwahhahhahahaha!"


	4. New friends & old friends

CHAPTER FOUR~~~NEW FRIENDS & OLD FRIENDS

NORMAL P.O.V

Amu, Ikuto and Yuuki walked to school silently. Well, almost. Amu wouldn't shut up! But Yuuki and Ikuto somewhat found her presence...refreshing...as though it were their destiny to meet her. Little did they know, it was. As they walked through the school gates a prince-ly voice called,

"Hinamori Amu?"

Amu spun round on her heels to meet the boy who had called her name. Amu gaped at how handsome the boy was. He had golden hair with a misplaced lock, which looked cute, and adorable pink eyes. Next to the boy stood seven people, Two brunettes, one seaweed-green head, an incredibly small, yet cute blonde, and to familiar purple-haired, copper-eyed faces.

"Amu-chan?" The two purple-heads said in unision, as they tilted their heads in confusion.

"Nadeshiko? Nagihiko? Is that really you?" Amu started sounding exited, but still dumbfounded.

"Yes..."

Amu ran upto them as they held out their arms, as a teary Amu dived into them, they had now formed a cacoon of hugs around eachother, all crying. Everyone sweatdropped at the act as they had no idea what was going on.

______________________________________________________________________________

hey guys! that was to add on to the EXTREMELY short chapter i just posted. lol. I PROMISE that i will start writing longer chapters. but there will be a span of 2-4 days for eaach one! sowwy! anywas here is an extremely good video i watch that made me cry...please watch!

(I do not own the video!!!!)

.com/watch?v=MvjZ6VkLuCM&feature=rec-HM-fresh+div


	5. An explanaition and an old memory

CHAPTER 5

Hi guys! I'm so so so so so SO sorry I have been updating lately, but I had writer's block, then I had exams, then I had a May Fayre at school, then I had... yeah that's all I got. So yeah, anyways, this chapter is going to be extra long! My goal for words is 1000! Better get started.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Recap_

_"Amu-chan?" The two purple-heads said in unision, as they tilted their heads in confusion._

_"Nadeshiko? Nagihiko? Is that really you?" Amu started sounding exited, but still dumbfounded._

_"Yes..."_

_Amu ran upto them as they held out their arms, as a teary Amu dived into them, they had now formed a cacoon of hugs around eachother, all crying. Everyone sweatdropped at the act as they had no idea what was going on._

_End of recap._

The threesome kept hugging eachother and sobbing so loud the whole school could hear, until the bell rang.

"Oh my gosh! Well time flies, huh?" Amu said cheerfully. "I'll see you guys at lunch break, Ja!"

She ran off to her classes leaving a very confused seven peeps, waiting eagerly for an explanation.

"We'll explain later..." Spoke Nagihiko, as though he was reading everyone's mind.

__TIME SKIP___LUNCH PERIOD____

"Explain. Now." Rima said bluntly, glaring at her foe, Nagihiko.

Amu, Ikuto, Yuuki, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko and Rima were now seated on benches in the school gardens, facing eachother, on one bench sat Amu, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Ikuto and Yuuki on one side, and everyone else on the opposite bench.

"Well, when I turned seven, I moved to Kyoto. I was playing in the park when it started to rain and thunder. Suddenly these two," Amu stated pointing at Nagihiko and Nadeshiko, "Came running to me with an umbrella in their hand, they had taken me in for a while until it was time to go home, but luckily we lived next door! We got so close and spent every waking and quite often every sleeping moment with eachother, that was until they moved away...to here..."

Amu broke into tears, and is if on queue, the purple-haired twins added to the sobbing.

~~~IKUTO'S P.O.V~~~

Wow... I never knew that kind of thing lingered in Amu's past. Wait, I've only known her for three day's, and here I am acting as though I've known her for decades! But I couldn't help my cold facuade from dropping when the three-second-silence was engulfed by tears. Sharply I turned my head to notice that Amu had started to cry. I was about to go comfort her when the Fujisaki twins leapt into her and distorted her innocent sobbing. God, I need to see a doctor, I'm going cheesy!

~~~NORMAL P.O.V~~~

The crying had stopped and day turned to dusk as everyone said there goodbyes and ran home, preparing for tomorrow. You see, All the guardians, Ikuto, Yuuki and Amu had planned to go out to the musical festival that was to be held. Everybody had bribed Ikuto into performing his violin there, and after 4 hours of bribing, fake crying, slave-driving and a sudden loss of money in everyone's wallet , EXEPT Ikuto's he had finnaly given in.

Amu was the first to get home and ran straight to her closet and pulled everything out as she threw it across her bed. After hours of looking she finnaly found something appropriate . It was;

a black mini skirt with a red ribbon crisscrossing down the middle, a plain black boob-tube and a red shrug with slightly ruffled sleeves and a pair of red flats. (See link on my profile for entire outfit.)

SOMEONE'S P.O.V

I sat on her balcony watching intently as she cheerfully tried on her new outfit.

"That's it Hinamori Amu, be happy with the time left as a human you have... If _he _doesn't bite you anytime soon... I'll make sure _someone _does. So you can suffer the pain that was meant for you mother.

~~~AMU'S P.O.V~~~

Why can't I sleep?

_Flashback_

_Houses crashed to the ground, churches burned and children screamed for their parent's._

_Among the mass of struggling people, a little pinkette yelled for her mother._

_"Mummy! Mummy! MUMMY!!" The little girl screamed for her mother, her once innocent honey-glazed orbs, now dull, lifeless pools of nothingness, welling with tears. In the distance to little child noticed a beautiful young woman, with waist-length mousy-brown hair the same once golden eye's as her daughters, sat silently in a circle of flames._

_"I love you... Amu...Don't let them get you... Keep your blood running in your vains Amu-chan, That blood is what keeps our family alive... I love you...Amu-chan"_

_That was all that was said before the young woman was engulfed by flames._

_The little girl supposedly called Amu now fell to her knee's. Her face now replaced with a new expression, beweldirment._

_"MUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_End of flashback_

I knocked myself on my head. "Why am I remembering this now?"

Tears poked furiousy at my eyes, but I refused them to come out, in fear that after the first one falls, the rest will not stop spilling out. Slowly I brought my elegant hand to my face as something warm ran down my cheek. Why did I remember when it was supposed to be a new start?!?!?!?

_________________________________________________________________________

So! What you guys think of the new twist? lol, well anyway i can clarify that I will be updating more now because i have no ecxuse 'cos i'm over the moon and have no tests!!!!! The reason i'm so happy is 'cos at the begging of my school year, there were two classes, then we were divided into three, now for the final year we're back in two classes! so i can sit with my dream boy again! though unfortunatly he's not as GREAT AMAZING FANTASTIC CUTE or HOT as ikuto is but ahwell...

Ikuto: What colourful words for someone your age...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Last chapter important notice

_IMPORTANT NOTICE! I AM MAKING A SEQUEL THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! THE SEQUEL WILL BE CALLED VAMPIRE FATE AND I WILL PUT IT UP TODAY OR TOMORROW SO LOOK OUT FOR IT! REMINDER, THE SEQUEL IS CALLED VAMPIRE FATE, I AM MAKING A SEQUEL BECAUSE I NEED AN EXUSE TO CHANGE THE PLOT! NO CHARACTERS WILL BE REMOVED! _MAYBE TADASE OUT OF PURE EVILNESS!_ JOKES._

_Recap_

_I knocked myself on my head. "Why am I remembering this now?"_

_Tears poked furiousy at my eyes, but I refused them to come out, in fear that after the first one falls, the rest will not stop spilling out. Slowly I brought my elegant hand to my face as something warm ran down my cheek. Why did I remember when it was supposed to be a new start?!?!?!?_

_End of Recap_

Chapter 6~ The first bite is the best.

Morning--11:30am

"Bye mama!"

Amu shouted as she slammed the door behind her and ran to her local park. Today she would be going out with the guardians, Ikuto and Yuuki. Amu reached the park in no time where they were all waiting for her. Ecxept one person.

_Where's Ikuto? Maybe he is ill..._

"Hey guys! Where's Ikuto?"

"He's not feeling to well, he say's he's sorry he wasn't able to make it." Yuuki stated bluntly.

"Oh.."

"Well let's go get some ice-cream then head to the cinema!" Yaya chirped.

Everyone ran to the ice-cream van, with Yuuki trailing behind walking at her own pace.

_She's too gullible..._

She thought as she suddenly disapeared then reapeared right behind Amu. Amu spun round and met Yuuki's cold icy stare.

"Y-Yuuki?"

"Amu. Don't let Ikuto touch you..."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing." Replied Yuuki as she strode infront of Amu and ordered her ice cream.

Soon they had all eaten their ice creams and taken their seats in the cinema. They had all agreed on Twilight, as there had been such a fuss about it.

_Do they know this isn't helping my thirst at all?! _Yuuki mentally shouted.

~_~_~_~_TIME SKIP_~_~_~_~_

"Wow! That was awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"I would defiantly watch that again."

All the gaurdians and Amu agreed, who had not at all noticed the quenched Yuuki, whom had a murderous look in her sapphire orbs.

All of them had gone their seperate ways, and Amu was walking home in the dead of the night. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, swivelled round and Golden met sapphire.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here? I thought you where ill."

"...."

"Ikuto?"

"...."

"Oi! Answer me!"

"...."

"Ikuto!"

"I'm not ill... I never was... How can I be? I'm a vampire."

"HaHaHaHa---HaHaven't you got anything better to do in the dead of the night than to tell me jokes that aren't even funny?"

Amu looked straight into Ikuto's eyes and saw the same murderous, blood-thirsty look she had noticed in Yuuki's eyes when they had said goodbye.

"I-I-I-Ikuto... T-This isn't f-funny!" She blurted out.

Ikuto only stepped closer and roamed his hand freely down her neck, carresing it.

"I-Ikuto..."

In a flash Ikuto came down on Amu's neck and bit deeply. A thick, red liquid trickled down Amu's neck, and as he bit harder, the blood came gushing out.

IMPORTANT NOTICE! I AM CHANGING THE STORIES NAME TO VAMPIRE FATE!

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

So! The bit you have all been waiting for! IKUTO BIT AMU! YAY! Sorry it took six chapters, i was originally going to make you wait longer, but this is to make up for me not updating in a while! I also won't update until I get 5+ reveiws!

SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT!!!!

"Ikuto...."

"I'm sorry Amu!"

"What for?"

"I-I just bit you!"

"So, it's natural for a vampire isn't it?"

"Y-You mean... You'll accept that fact and you won't avoid me?"

"Why would I? I lo--I like you!"

He held her in an embrace but was soon pushed away.

"Stay away from me you selfish bastard."

Ikuto noticed the change of colour in Amu's eyes.

_I didn't...Did I? Is it even possible for me to have done during such an early stage? Damn....looks like I have some explaining to do..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara and I am in no way connected to the owner, Peach-pit.


End file.
